Tis The Season
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: A visitor comes to the manor and tells the girls that without their help, Christmas may not come this year. Or ever again.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "'Tis The Season"  
By J. B. Tilton email: Rating: G

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: Technically, the only season where Prue and Cole would have appeared together during Christmas, Prue and Piper thought Phoebe had all ready vanquished Cole. I've taken a minor liberty in adjusting the timeline slightly to better fit the story.)

A visitor comes to the manor and tells the girls that without their help, Christmas may not come this year. Or ever again.)

ONE

Prue came into the manor with her arms filled with presents. Unable to close the door behind her because she had her arms full she simply went into the living room to put her packages on the sofa. As she dropped the packages Phoebe came out of the kitchen.

"Did you buy out the stores?" Phoebe laughingly asked as Prue came out of the living room.

"I feel like it," said Prue. "But only three days until Christmas and I think for once I finally got all the shopping done. I can sit back and relax for the next three days."

"You got something for your boss?" Phoebe asked.

"First one on my list," said Prue.

"The mailman?" Phoebe asked. "Paperboy? The head bartender at P3? The gardener? You got everyone on your list?"

"Absolutely," said Prue. "I made a list and checked it twice."

"Oh, very funny," said Phoebe, smiling.

Just then Piper came in from the kitchen. She had flour all over her and was wiping her hands on a towel.

"I see you finally got home," she said to Prue. "Every year you make this whole ritual about going out to buy presents for everyone you know. It seems you actually got done early this year."

"Not that you'd care," said Prue. "You never seem to get into the spirit of it. What happened? You look like a sack of flour exploded all over you."

"I'm preparing Christmas dinner," said Piper. "You know good and well I do this every year. It takes time to make sure everything is just right. As for not getting into the spirit of things why should I? The rushing around, the short tempers, the long lines, the outrageous prices on everything, and for what? So all your presents can be returned or exchanged the next week for something people really want? No, thanks."

"Has she always been such a stick in the mud?" Phoebe asked Prue.

"Pretty much," said Prue. "She just never seemed to get the Christmas spirit."

"Well, I have to admit," said Phoebe, "it certainly doesn't seem like Christmas. I can't explain it but it seems different this year. Usually people are a lot more tolerant even considering the long lines and all. But this year there's something different. There's none of the electricity in the air that there have been in the past."

"Just your imagination," said Prue. "You've probably just been too busy to notice it. Even I've been extra busy this year. But with everything done we can just sit back, put up the decorations and enjoy the holiday. You'll see. You'll get that old spirit back in almost no time."

"That may not be true," said a voice from the entryway.

They all turned to see a man standing in the entryway smiling at them. Immediately they all went on the defensive. They took up defensive stances ready for the attack that must surely be coming. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

The man was just over six feet. He was wearing a beard and dressed in a red, three-piece suit and tie. He was carrying an ornately crafted cane in one hand that was obviously used more for appearances than walking. His hair, including his beard, was stark white.

"I apologize for the intrusion," said the man. "I knocked but there was no answer. The front door was open and I heard you in her talking. I hope I'm not intruding."

"That depends," said Prue suspiciously. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Very direct," said the man. "My name is Chris. And I would like just a moment of your time if I might."

"Chris?" Piper questioned. "Just Chris? No last name?"

"Yes, I have a last name," said the man. "But I think it would be best if we could speak first. Time is short and I'm afraid what I've come to speak with you about is extremely important."

"And if we say no?" Phoebe asked.

"Then I shall leave and never bother you again," said Chris. "But I assure you, it is of the utmost importance. Surely you can spare just a moment of your busy day to hear me out. It won't take long, I assure you."

"Well," said Prue, "I suppose it won't hurt to listen to you. But this better be good or you're out on your ear pronto."

"Always the forceful one," said Chris, smiling. "May I have a seat? I've come a very long way and I'm a bit tired."

"Sure," said Prue. "Piper, why don't you go into the kitchen and see if Leo has finished fixing the disposal yet?"

"What?" Piper questioned. "Oh, yeah, right. Excuse me, Mr., uh, Chris. I'll be right back."

"Certainly," said Chris taking a seat on the sofa.

As Chris was sitting down, Cole came in the front door carrying his briefcase.

"Hey, you know the front door is wide...." he began.

His voice trailed off as he saw Chris sitting on the sofa. Cole got a very strange look on his face.

"We have a guest," said Phoebe, moving over to Cole.

"So I see," said Cole. "Phoebe, can I see you for a moment? Would you excuse us?" he asked Chris.

"Certainly," said Chris. "We have to wait for Piper to get back anyway. Please, take your time."

Phoebe and Cole went upstairs. As soon as they were out of sight, Cole stopped and looked around the corner at Chris sitting in the living room.

"That's weird," said Phoebe. "I don't remember us mentioning our names to him. How did he know Piper's name?"

"What is he?" Cole asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'what is he'?" Phoebe asked.

"Just that," Cole said. "Don't you sense it? There's a very powerful magic aura emanating that man. I've never sensed anything like it before."

"I don't know who he is," said Phoebe. "He just showed up here and said he needed to talk to us about something. He doesn't appear to be a threat."

"Be very careful with him," said Cole. "I don't think he's human despite what he looks like."

"You think he's a demon?" Phoebe questioned.

"I don't know," said Cole. "I've never sensed that kind of power before, not even from the Source. If he is a demon he'd have to be an extremely old one to emanate such power. He mentioned Piper getting back. Where is she?"

"She went into the kitchen to get Leo," said Phoebe. "Prue suggested it. I guess she thinks he might have an idea who this guy is."

"That's a good idea," said Cole. "Let's get back down there. Prue's alone with him and if he's up to no good she might need help."

Cole and Phoebe went back downstairs to rejoin Prue and Chris in the living room. Chris hadn't moved. He still sat on the sofa with his cane lying across his lap. Prue was standing in front of him with her arms folded across her chest.

"I should think that Piper should be back any moment," said Chris.

As if this were a cue, Piper and Leo came out of the kitchen. Prue, Phoebe, and Cole looked suspiciously at Chris wondering how he could have known they were coming out of the kitchen at just that moment.

"Leo," Piper said, "this is Chris, the man I told you about. He says he wants to speak to us."

"Nice to finally meet you," Chris said, smiling at them.

"Do I know you?" Leo asked with a strange look on his face.

"In a manner of speaking," said Chris. "It would be more accurate to say that I know all of you. Including your demonic friend here. He is half human, after all."

"You seem to know a lot about us," said Prue. "Which brings us back to our original questions. Who are you and what do you want? And if you know who and what Cole is you must also know who and what we are. I would suggest you not toy with us. We know how to take care of ourselves."

"How well I know," Chris said. "But I'm not a threat, I assure you. In fact, I'm in need of your help."

"Our help?" Piper questioned. "What kind of help and what for?"

"Quite simply," said Chris, "I need you to save Christmas. Without you, Christmas may end forever. And you're the only ones who can save it." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Okay, wait a minute," said Phoebe. "What do you mean you need us to save Christmas? That doesn't make any sense. How can Christmas be in danger of ending? Millions of people celebrate Christmas all over the world every year."

"True," said Chris. "Millions of people celebrate the holiday. What I'm speaking of is not the day, Christmas. It's the spirit that you and your sisters were speaking of when I arrived. The spirit that seems to be absent this year."

"Okay, so you eavesdropped at the door before you announced yourself," said Prue. "That doesn't answer Phoebe's questions. How could Christmas be in danger of ending?"

"Quite simply," said Chris, "everything that Christmas represents, everything that makes up the season, is in danger of vanishing forever. And without your help I have no hope of saving it."

"You?" questioned Cole. "What do you have to do with all this?"

"You might say without me, there would be no Christmas," said Chris. "First, I've told you my name is Chris. But it's normally spelled with a K, not a Ch. And as you asked earlier, my last name is Kringle."

"Kris Kringle?" Phoebe questioned. "As in Saint Nicolas? You're saying you're Santa Clause?"

"Those names have been attributed to me from time to time," Kris said with a smile.

"Okay," said Piper in her voice that indicated she wasn't buying it, "I've heard enough."

"I understand how difficult it is for you to accept that," said Kris. "And though I'm not technically Santa Claus - at least not the type you mean - my name is Kris Kringle. Or rather it's the name I've chosen to use for a good many years now."

"You're Santa Claus?" Prue questioned. "Delivering presents to children every Christmas Eve? The whole sleigh and reindeer bit? Lives at the north pole Santa Claus?"

"Not precisely," said Chris. "Your friends can vouch for me. At least they can vouch that I have a great deal of power. Cole, here, recognized it the moment he saw me, though he's not sure what it is. Leo, your White Lighter, also recognized it. Or rather, recognized the immense good in me. Tell me I'm wrong."

"No, that much is true," said Cole. "I did sense a lot of power in you. Although I'm not sure I'd attribute that to your being Santa Claus."

"He's right about the good," said Leo. "I've been in the presence of all the Elders at one time and I've never sensed that much goodness even from them."

"Okay, Santa Claus," said Prue sarcastically.

"Please, call me Kris," said Kris. "Santa Claus is a fairy tale made up to entice and delight children. While I'm honored by this I'm am quite real, as you can plainly see."

"Okay, Kris," said Prue, "or whoever you are. Care to explain just what the heck is going on? And what does this have to do with us?"

"As I told you," said Kris, "without your help Christmas may never come again. I need your help to prevent that."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Piper asked. "First, explain to us how you could be Kris Kringle or Saint Nicolas or whomever you're supposed to be."

"Fair enough," said Kris. "To begin with, I'm not human. In fact, I'm not even an entity, as you understand it. Call me a sentient force. A power that has a conscious will."

"What kind of power?" Phoebe asked.

"The power of good," said Kris. "You see millennia ago I recognized the potential in humanity. The potential to reach beyond themselves and achieve goals that would otherwise be unattainable. So I instilled in them the capacity for good. A capacity that goes well beyond any other creature. The capacity to sacrifice themselves, not only for their family and friends, but also for total strangers.

"You've seen examples of this. People running into burning buildings to save someone they've never even met. Strangers coming from all corners of the globe to help in times of disaster. The examples are too myriad to account."

"Sure, we've seen that," said Piper. "It just shows that people are basically good. That they'll do what they can to help people in need."

"And where do you think that comes from?" Kris asked. "Why do you think a man would rush into a burning building, knowing he could die himself, to save someone he has never even met? Because I instill in them the goodness they need to do that. You might call it my purpose for existing."

"So why doesn't everyone do that?" Piper asked. "We could show you other examples. Examples where people stood by and did nothing."

"That's true," said Kris. "There are many reasons for that. Fear is one. Ignorance is another. Still," he glanced at Cole momentarily, "there is a force of evil in the world as well. In some cases that force is stronger than what I instill. I can only implant goodness. I cannot force it to grow or be utilized."

"Let's say we believe you," said Prue. "Let's say we accept all this that you've told us. You still haven't explained what any of this has to do with us. Or how Christmas is going to end and we're the only ones who can prevent it."

"Like any power," Kris said, "goodness must be reinforced. An infusion, if you will, to replace what people have used. For the past several centuries I have chosen this time of year to make that infusion. That's why even people who don't celebrate Christmas feel the energy of the season. It's contagious. I infuse them with enough goodness to last them the entire year."

"So what's the problem?" Piper asked. "Just go infuse them or whatever you do. Why drag us into it?"

"Because," said Kris, "It's no simple task. I can't simply pour goodness into people. I have to infuse a single person. That person passes it onto another who passes it onto another and so forth. The entire process is quite rapid. Within a matter of hours the goodness passes to every living being.

"And you need us to do that?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes," said Kris. "And unless you agree to help me, that goodness will not be passed on. The holiday of Christmas may continue. But the spirit that comes with it will not. And if that happens, I will never again be able to infuse humanity with the goodness it needs to survive." 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR 

"I think our friend here could use a refill on his prescription," said Piper when they had all gathered in the kitchen.

"Maybe not," said Leo. "Believe me, there's so much goodness emanating from him that it's almost intoxicating. He's definitely no demon."

"But he is powerful," said Cole. "My demonic half can sense his power. And it's nearly as great as the good Leo describes."

"But to think that this guy is Santa Claus?" Prue questioned. "Come on, guys. A living force of good? Does that make any sense to you?"

"As much sense that Cupid actually exists?" questioned Leo. "As much sense as demons and warlocks exist? We've all seen some pretty strange things especially since you got your powers. A lot of them defy conventional logic. Is it so hard to accept what he's telling us is true?"

"I don't know," said Phoebe. "Cole says he's powerful and you say he's not a demon. So he must be a force for good. But Santa Claus? That's a bit to accept even for me."

"He's not Santa Claus," said Leo. "That's just a human invention to try and explain who and what he really is. Most people don't even believe in demons. Do you think they would believe that good could be a living, sentient force? Santa Claus is the myth built around who he is."

"I still don't understand how we're supposed to help," said Prue. "If he's that powerful, why does he need us?"

"I suggest we ask him," said Cole. "If he needs your help he should be willing to answer whatever questions you have."

"Good idea," said Piper. "Let's go get some answers from Mr. Kris Kringle."

"Have you ever wondered why you have your powers?" Kris asked when they had gone back into the living room but before any of them could speak.

"What?" Prue questioned.

"Have you ever wondered why you have your powers?" Kris asked again.

"We inherited them," said Piper. "We inherited them from our mother who inherited them from grams. We can trace it all the way back to Melinda Warren who started our line."

"Yes, of course," said Kris. "But have you ever wondered why you got those specific powers?"

"Because they were Melinda's powers," said Phoebe.

"Ah, yes," said Kris. "And why did she have those specific powers?"

"I don't know," said Piper. "I guess we never really thought about it."

"Because they are the greatest powers capable of helping humanity," said Kris. "The power to freeze time. To prevent innocents from coming to harm. The power of telekinesis. To move them out of harms' way once time is frozen. And perhaps one of the greatest powers of all. The power of precognition. The ability to know who will be in danger and where. Together these powers represent the greatest benefit to mankind any combination of powers could."

"What's that got to do with us anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"It has everything to do with you," said Kris. "You want to know how you're supposed to help me. It's quite simple. With these three powers you will allow me to find the one person in all the world best capable of spreading goodness through. Oh, it can be done with anyone. But there is a single person in the entire world who can spread it faster and more efficiently than any other person. I need your help to locate that person."

"And just how do we do that?" Piper asked.

"In three simple steps," said Kris. "First, Phoebe uses her ability of precognition to locate the person I'm looking for. Second, Piper freezes time so that the transfer of goodness from me to them can take place. Third, Prue uses her telekinesis to transfer that goodness from me to them. Once that's done the job is completed."

"Okay," said Prue, "if you're so powerful and all, why do you need us? Why not just do it yourself?"

"Because," said Kris, "by transferring the power through a human being, that power is changed. It acclimates itself, so to speak, to the human condition. Humans are flawed. There is good and evil in almost all humans. If I were to infuse one with my pure power it would overwhelm them. They couldn't withstand it."

"It doesn't sound like it would do us a whole lot of good either," said Prue.

"You're witches," said Kris. "Human, true, but still beings of magic. It's like passing electricity through a transformer. It prepares that power for its proper receptacle."

"Okay so why not use Leo?" asked Piper. "He's a White Lighter. Wouldn't he work better for you purposes?"

"If I were passing the goodness onto White Lighters, yes," said Kris. "I'm passing it onto humans. It must be passed through a human."

"And why does it have to be done now?" Piper asked. "Why can't you do this any time?"

"Humans have come to accept it at this time," said Kris. "The excitement and electricity in the air that permeates everything during this season. It is unlike anything at any other time of year. For the goodness to reach its fullest potential it will need that acceptance. Humans would not accept it at any other time. Too many people would be suspicious of someone the rest of the year. At Christmas everyone just accepts that people are more giving, more helpful, more caring. They accept it without question and just mark it up to the season."

"That kind of makes sense," said Phoebe. "I used to know a girl in New York who seemed to be like that all year long. Most of the time the rest of us wondered what she was on."

"A few people have such goodness in them that it radiates long after my infusion is made," said Kris. "Such people are destined for greatness. Most will get what they need to go on the rest of the year. When I can infuse them again."

"And you can't find the one person you need because?" Prue asked.

"Because there are several deserving candidates this year," said Kris. "Usually one person stands out among all the rest. This year it is more difficult. I can't be certain which candidate is the best qualified. So I've come for your assistance."

"You've given us a lot to think about," said Prue. "But we have to be sure what you've told us is the truth. How do we know this isn't some type of ploy by demons to get us off our guard?"

"Prue," Leo began to protest.

"No, Leo, she's right," said Piper. "We've had demons use some pretty unusual strategies before. How do we know this isn't just another one of those?"

"I can only say that what I've told you is the truth," said Kris. "You'll have to rely on the goodness inside you to let you know the right course to take."

"Okay," said Phoebe. "Give us some time to talk it over. We'll let you know."

"Please don't take too long," said Kris. "Time is growing short."

With that he simply turned and left the manor. The girls looked at each other and at Leo and Cole. It was not going to be an easy decision.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Okay," said Prue. "We've talked it over. We're not sure exactly what's going on here. You haven't given us any reason to trust you but you haven't given us a reason no to, either. You seem sincere enough. So we're going to help you. But if this is a trick don't think we won't hesitate to vanquish you in an instant."

"It is no trick, I assure you," said Kris.

"So, what do we have to do?" Phoebe asked.

Kris reached out and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Simply relax," he said. "My magic will enhance your power. It will allow you to hone in on the person I need to find."

Phoebe stiffened slightly and gasped, a reaction the rest had witnessed many times. It meant she was having a premonition. They waited patiently, Prue and Piper ready to vanquish this stranger if he proved to be a threat.

"Oh, that was intense," said Phoebe finally. "I saw a young girl of about nineteen or so. She works at the grocery store down the street. I recognized her. She's one of those people who's always happy and upbeat that I mentioned."

"Precisely the type I need," said Kris. "Now, we must hurry. Time is very short. We must get to the store straight away."

"Well, it's not that far," said Prue. "I suppose we could drive. It might look suspicious if we orbed in in the middle of the afternoon."

"Not at all," said Kris. "No one will ever notice us. Leo can orb us there. My magic will shield us from all prying eyes."

"Okay," said Leo. "I guess it will be all right."

Kris just smiled as they all linked arms. Then Leo orbed the entire group to the store where the girl worked. The store was very crowded when they orbed in. Leo orbed them into a corner near the meat market that would accommodate them all. No one seemed to notice their appearance.

"See?" Kris questioned. "No one witnessed our arrival. Now, we must hurry to the checkout. In a few minutes our window of opportunity will have passed."

They all hurried to the checkout behind Kris. It was strange as people greeted them and moved aside to let them pass. No one had witnessed them orb in but they also didn't seem to have any trouble seeing them now.

When they got to the register the young woman was busily ringing up a woman's purchases. She was smiling and cheerful and had her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Prue noticed Kris glance over at a man wearing a very expensive suit picking some items off of a shelf.

"No," Kris whispered to Piper, touching her on the shoulder, "you must use your power to freeze time. Can't have mortal witnesses the infusion. It would be too difficult to explain."

Hesitantly Piper raised her hands. She glanced around but no one seemed to notice what she was doing. She activated her power and a rush went through her. It passed within moments and she looked around at the people all frozen in place.

And more than that, she noticed that everything outside was also frozen. As far as she could see people, cars, animals, everything seemed to be frozen. Nothing stirred. Nothing moved.

"Wait a minute," said Piper. "I'm not capable of freezing that much at one time."

"With my power augmenting yours, you are," said Kris. "You know that your powers will grow over time. My power simply allows you to see how much your power is capable of growing."

"Whoa," said Phoebe. "And I thought freezing a single person was cool."

"What now?" Prue asked.

"Take my hand," said Kris extending his hand. Prue reached out and took his hand in hers.

"Now, you simply have to touch the young woman," said Kris.

Hesitantly Prue reached out and placed her free hand on the girls' shoulder.

"Now," said Kris, "concentrate on you power. Use it to move the magic in me through you and into her."

"I've never done anything like that before," said Prue. "I'm not sure how to do it."

"Just concentrate," said Kris. "Like all your abilities you instinctively know how to use it. It's just a matter of focusing your attention on the matter at hand. Go on. It will be easier than you think."

Prue closed her eyes and concentrated. At first nothing seemed to happen. She was beginning to thing this was all a waste of time. Suddenly she felt a surge go through her. It came from Kris and moved toward the young woman at the register who stood frozen in place.

The others watched as Kris began to glow. As he did that glow passed to Prue and then to the woman at the register. It was a brilliant white light that strangely didn't hurt their eyes to look at. All but Cole. He had to shield his eyes slightly from the glow although it seemed to cause him no harm.

The glow continued for several minutes. Prue felt exhilarated. The power passing through her seemed to charge her completely. It was nearly intoxicating and she found she didn't want it to stop. But as quickly as it had started the transfer began to subside. Within minutes it was gone completely.

"Man what a rush," said Prue looking around at the others. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"Excuse me," said a man behind them. "Are you checking out?"

Prue noticed it was the same man Kris had glanced at.

"No, no, by all means, go ahead," said Kris stepping back to allow the man to the register.

"Did you find everything you needed?" asked the woman cheerfully as she began to ring up the mans' purchases.

"Yes," said the man. "I'm glad I did. I'm on my way to the airport. I've got to go to seven countries in the next two days. But I seemed to have rushed out of the house without some essentials. I'll have just enough time to make my flight."

"Great," said the young girl. "I hope you have a safe flight. Here's your change."

As she handed the man his change a small spark shot between them. They both jumped slightly.

"Sorry," said the girl. "The carpets they give us to stand on sometimes build up a static charge."

"No harm no foul," smiled the man. He handed the girl a ten-dollar bill. "This is for you. You have a very merry Christmas."

"Thank you," said the girl. "You, too. And come back again soon."

"I will, said the man, taking his purchases and heading for the exit.

"What just happened here?" Piper asked.

"The beginning of the infusion," smiled Kris. "Let's go back to the manor and I'll explain everything." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"So that spark between the girl and that man," began Piper at the manor.

"Was the goodness passing from her to him," said Kris. "The young woman and that man will pass it on to every person they come into contact with. They, in turn, will pass it onto everyone they come into contact with and so on. The entire process will be quite rapid."

"You knew that man was going to be the one to receive it, didn't you?" Prue asked.

"Yes," said Kris. "It's why we went there. To pass it onto that young woman who could then pass it on to him. As you heard, he's going to many countries in a short amount of time. Everywhere he goes he'll pass it onto others. They, in turn, will go to other countries passing it to others they meet."

"Wait a minute," said Phoebe. "You knew that girl was the one you had to pass it onto. And you knew she would pass it on to that man. So why did you need us?"

"A small ploy, I'm afraid," said Kris. "Yes, I knew all along those were the two people I needed. But the magic did have to be passed through a magical human. Prue was that being. I knew that, too. Every year it is the same. The magic is passed through a magical human who passes it onto the one human capable of spreading it throughout the world."

"So why the story?" Prue asked. "Why the fairy tale about not knowing who you really needed and needing our help to find them."

"You would not have accepted that," said Kris. "You're the Charmed Ones. You face evil and demons every day. Rarely is a situation as cut and dried as this one. You would have been so suspicious you would never have believed me.

"But if you had to help someone yourselves, that's something you understand. It's something you do on a daily basis. I simply needed Prue to pass the magic from me to that young woman. But you would have suspected there was more to it than that. And it would have taken too long to convince you otherwise."

"But everything else," said Phoebe, "the rest of what you told us is true?"

"Yes, it is," said Kris. "Call me the Spirit of Christmas for lack of a better term. All the goodness, caring, and compassion that humanity is capable of. Unfortunately the evil in the world will soon overwhelm some of that goodness and I will have to return again next year to reinfuse mankind. It is a task I have performed since the beginning of time."

"All I know is that light passing through you hurt my eyes," said Cole.

"Funny," said Leo, "it didn't bother me."

"Only to you, my friend," Kris said to Cole. "And only to your demonic half. Be glad you're half human. Any full demon that witnesses the infusion would have been destroyed in an instant. Pure goodness is a very potent weapon against evil. Had you been the Belthazor you were only a short time ago, you would never have survived."

"I guess the power of love can have a lot of advantages," said Phoebe, putting her arm around Cole.

"The power of love," said Kris, "is the most powerful force there is. Even my power pales in comparison. Well, I thank you all for your help. Mankind is once again sustained. Thanks very much to you."

"Glad we could help," said Prue. "But next time, just ask."

"Next time," said Kris, smiling, "it will be a different human who will assist me. Now, if you don't mind. Just a little something I've always wanted to try."

Smiling he walked over to the fireplace. He turned and smiled at the group one last time. Then he placed one finger on the side of his nose, nodded, and turned into a swirling mass of energy that suddenly rushed up the chimney and out of the manor.

"Just like in the story," gasped Phoebe.

"That was certainly weird," said Piper. "The Spirit of Christmas? I would never thought in a million years that there was actually a being like that."

"It wasn't so long ago you wouldn't have believed in White Lighters, either," said Leo.

"Or demons," said Cole.

"Well, for some reason I don't think we'll have to worry about demons for a while," said Prue. "With all that goodness spreading around I think the demons will want to stay far away at least for a while."

"I always wondered why demons seemed so powerless at this time of year," said Cole. "Now I guess I know why."

"Well, there's still the Christmas dinner to get ready," said Piper. "And there's a lot of work to do yet. I could use some help in the kitchen."

"On my way, sister dear," said Prue.

"Well I still have presents to wrap," said Phoebe. "I'll join you when I'm done."

"Come on, Cole," said Leo. "We aren't going to be needed around here for a while. Let's go find something to do."

"Hey," said Cole, "I know just the thing. I know this soup kitchen that always needs help. For some reason I suddenly have the urge to go over there and help out."

"Sounds good," said Leo. "At this time of year White Lighters are allowed to be a little more free with our healing abilities. As long as no one sees us. You can help feed them and I'll help heal a few that can't afford proper medical treatment."

"Now I like the sound of that," said Cole.

As the two left the house Phoebe looked around. That feeling she had always felt at Christmas was finally back. This year, she planned to enjoy it as much as possible before it finally faded away into the background.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
